Las palabras más ansiadas
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Hinata se encontraba a unos pasos de él y se encontró tan alegre pero… nervioso a la vez. A pesar de que apenas ayer la había visto en el funeral de Neji extrañamente quería verla de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que aquel momento no fue agradable en lo absoluto. Viéndola agotada y tan triste, con la mirada perdida, derramando lágrimas en silencio.Intentó ir a su lado...


Después del manga 615

Lo que me gustaría que pasara en los siguientes mangas. Hay muchos spoilers en este fic pero si siguen el manga podrán comprenderlo mejor.

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot y Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión para olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno que nunca termina. Y el manga se ha vuelto lo mejor del mundo. Te amo Kishi-sama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Las palabras más ansiadas~**

Hinata se encontraba a unos pasos de él y se encontró tan alegre pero… nervioso a la vez.

A pesar de que apenas ayer la había visto en el funeral de Neji extrañamente quería verla de nuevo.

Tenía que admitir que aquel momento no fue agradable en lo absoluto. Viéndola agotada y tan triste, con la mirada perdida, derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Intentó ir a su lado para demostrarle que no estaba sola, para alegrarla, para hacerla reír, para no verla triste. Más todos los Hyuugas ahí reunidos lo intimidaron y más cuando ella se alejó para ir con Shino y Kiba. El Inuzuka la abrazó y por fin ella lloró fuerte y gritó su dolor tan escondido frente a su clan. Naruto se sentía tan ajeno a ella, no así Kiba y Shino que eran sus mejores amigos. En ese momento sintió algo tan grande y a la vez tan vacío dentro de él. Ella, a pesar de todo estaba muy lejos de él. Que tonto se sintió entonces. ¿Estaría equivocada ella cuando le dijo que lo amaba en la invasión de Pain? ¿Escuchó mal? ¿Imaginó esas palabras antes de verla casi morir ante sus ojos?

Las dudas no lo dejaban dormir desde hacía meses después de derrotar a Pain y aún más cuando ella le dio una bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar durante la cuarta guerra ninja e incluso le dijo "estemos juntos Naruto kun". Debía admitir que eso le dio valor para vencer a Obito.

A pesar del triunfo de la alianza shinobi, había muchísimas perdidas que no se podrían recuperar nunca.

Naruto tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de Neji, quien dio su vida por él y Hinata. Se prometió a si mismo cuidar ahora de Hinata, se lo debía a Neji pero también lo quería hacer. Por ello el funeral se hizo tan pesado al no poder acercarse a Hinata, se portó tan cobarde y ni siquiera pudo ir a consolarla.

Ahora debía ser diferente.

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de normalizar su respiración. El pasado era importante pero ahí debía quedar, se olvidaría de todo lo triste y por fin hablaría de frente con ella. Estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia. Ella estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la academia ninja sentada en el viejo columpio.

Los momentos vividos con Hinata y sobretodo aclarar los sentimientos de ambos era su objetivo.

Ella se encontraba sola lo que lo hacia el mejor momento, no podía seguir viviendo con tantas dudas en su tonto cerebro. Además que le debía algo muy importante.

Caminó la corta distancia, respiro hondo y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, era el momento de la verdad.

-Hinata… -¡rayos! ¿Y ahora qué? Su mente se borró por completo, 100 % comprobado Uzumaki Naruto era el ser más tonto sobre la tierra.

Espero que ella volteara o lo saludara, pero ni se movió.

Naruto estaba hiperventilando. ¿Qué demonios podría decir ahora sin parecer más idiota?

-Hinata…verás…yo -tragó saliva, la situación se había vuelto tan incómoda de repente.

"Soy un hombre, ¡demonios!" pensó, para darse valor a sí mismo.

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo, Hinata.

Bien, lo había dicho. Solo faltaba escucharla a ella.

-Naruto kun yo necesito decirte algo, también.

Hinata se levantó del columpio y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Naruto no se esperaba verla en esas condiciones. Los ojos rojos y marcas de llanto en todo su rostro, además de ojeras. Que extraño era verla así, sin sonrojos. Sentía que extrañaba eso.

Hinata caminó un poco más y… dos pasos los separaban ya. Ella lo miró con tanto dolor que incluso la vio temblar como si no tuviera fuerzas para estar de pie. Él intento tomarla entre sus brazos pero ella se alejó. Naruto no terminaba de comprender, ¿acaso él le hizo algo y la lastimó? Hinata nunca antes había huido a su contacto.

-Yo…te quería agradecer por todo, Naruto kun. Solo quería que supieras que no me debes decir absolutamente nada, yo lo entenderé. Porque no te quiero perder a ti también.

Hinata apenas pudo terminar de hablar y se cubrió la boca para intentar parar su llanto, pero sus lágrimas brotaron más fuertes. Naruto se quedó helado, podía haber salvado a Konoha dos veces pero se encontraba tan indefenso frente a aquella chica que intentaba no llorar ¿qué demonios podía hacer? Verla llorar así le partía el alma haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño e inútil para poder parar su sufrimiento.

"¿Qué estaba pasando? No puedo entender nada de lo que Hinata me dijo". Su mente se había vuelto un caos. Quería que su conversación no hubiera sido tan triste, y lo peor es que ella no podía ni hablar, quizás hablar con ella justo después de enterrar a Neji no fue una buena idea.

-Naruto kun, discúlpame por haberte dado una bofetada. Por favor, perdóname.

-De eso nada, no tengo nada que perdonarte –Naruto se sintió mucho mejor, tal vez Hinata se sentía mal por aquella "bofetada", pero eso era muy poco para que estuviera tan acongojada. Debía averiguar porque se encontraba tan mal.

-Bueno, pues gracias Naruto kun.

-Yo soy quien debe agradecerte… y mucho –y le sonrió liberando así un gran peso de encima.

Pero lo que Naruto intentó hacer pareció ir al revés, pues Hinata volvió a llorar.

-Me tengo que ir.

Hinata le dio la espalda y se marchó caminando lentamente.

A ella le había costado tanto no decirle lo que realmente ella misma quería saber.

La respuesta a su declaración de amor.

Eso que la atormentaba día y noche desde que se confesó. Pero el conocer la respuesta podía ser tan doloroso, que muchas veces prefirió no saberlo nunca.

Por ello ahora huía de él y de su sonrisa, esa que la había salvado tantas veces y ahora la estaba matando. Él se veía tan feliz en cambio ella ya se sentía morir por dentro. Amar resultaba tan doloroso.

Su corazón se encontraba tan dañado, la muerte de Neji la había dejado mucho más triste e indefensa. Se decía así misma que debió haber muerto en lugar de su querido primo, porque así ella junto a su amor no correspondido podrían haber muerto y las esperanzas habrían acabado. Esas esperanzas de estar a su lado, al lado de Naruto kun. Aquel joven que la enamoró desde que era apenas una niña, ese que la alentó a seguir esforzándose aun sin saberlo; ese al que le confesó su amor y ese mismo que no le había contestado.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos y la volvió al mundo recordándole que no estaba muerta, como hubiera querido.

-Hinata, ¿por qué huyes? Aún no he terminado- oír la risa de él fue tanto para ella que sintió como su corazón paro de latir.

En ese momento comprendió que la vida le estaba brindando esa oportunidad, Naruto estaba hablando con ella y debía preguntarle cuál era su respuesta. Debía saberlo de una vez por todas para por lo menos dejar las dudas atrás.

¡Basta de llorar por él!

Conocería su respuesta y viviría con ello por el resto de su vida fuera bueno o malo.

Naruto por su parte corrió lo poco que ella había avanzado y se paró frente a ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos y dejar de vivir con tantas dudas.

-Hinata, veras. Yo he querido hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Aclarar tantas cosas pero sobretodo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí. No sé qué es lo que te ha puesto tan mal, pero quiero ayudarte. No me gusta verte así tan triste.

La cara de Naruto se veía tan llena de preocupación, tan real que Hinata dudo en preguntarle su respuesta a su confesión. Pues si él la rechazaba esa preocupación se volvería lástima. Era lo menos que necesitaba de él. Se debatía entre hacerlo o no, pues su amistad quedaría destrozada cuando él le dijera que no la amaba. La Hyuuga siempre creyó que su amor nunca seria correspondido por eso tardo tanto en decirlo, porque cuando lo hizo fue con el objetivo de morir después y jamás conocer lo que él sentía por ella. Mas verlo tan afligido por ella la hizo sentir tan mal que ya no le podía mentir.

Pero ¿cómo decírselo?

Naruto siguió hablando y Hinata sentía su corazón tan acelerado, estaba preocupada pero a la vez aliviada, quizá hasta feliz. Por fin…

-Sobre lo que me dijiste… yo no tengo nada que disculparte-el rubio le sonrió aún más, se notaba más tranquilo.

-¿Eh?-Hinata ahora no comprendía.

-No me enojó para nada que me dieras ese golpecito, Hinata. En serio que lo necesitaba, sino fuera por ti ahora Konoha no existiría.

-Naruto kun…

-Gracias a tus palabras comprendí lo que tenía que hacer. Que aun cuando todo parecía tan mal, que no encontraba la respuesta, tú me la diste. Me diste el suficiente valor para enfrentar de nuevo a Obito. Porque mi vida no es la única y les debía a todos los que ya no están. Que todos confiaban en mí, y aun cuando haya pérdidas todos estamos unidos por un firme propósito.

Hinata solo podía escucharlo. Bajo el rostro y lloro de felicidad al oír a su amado Naruto kun hablar así de ella.

-Y además es la segunda vez que me salvas…

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y alzo la vista para mirarlo, Naruto estaba tocando ese tema; estaba lista, aceptaría la respuesta fuera lo que fuera.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata. Sin ti, no habría sobrevivido –la cubrió con sus brazos y la apretó en un abrazo tan cariñoso que Hinata olvido todas sus penas y solo quería disfrutar de su calor.

Cuantas veces había soñado con eso, ahora era real y no podía estar más feliz. Las lágrimas de nuevo brotaban sin parar.

-Yo habría dado mi vida tantas veces hubiera sido necesario Naruto kun.

-Tampoco es que quisiera eso, Hinata-la tomó de los hombros y la miró serio pues pensar en ella muerta no era algo que quisiera volver a experimentar.

La Hyuuga se asustó por un momento, Naruto parecía enojado.

Un silencio incomodo reino donde ninguno lograba decir o pensar en algo para continuar.

-Me gusto esa nueva actitud tuya y no me importó mucho que me golpearas, ¿sabes?

Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y la colocó justo en su mejilla derecha para sentir de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago justo como aquel día en la guerra contra Obito. Esa sensación que le dijo que algo nuevo empezaba a nacer dentro de él.

-¿No sabes porque, Hinata?

Ella permaneció como una estatua, la pobre no alcanzaba a reaccionar ante la acción de Naruto. ¿Estaría soñando con este Naruto quien mantenía atrapada su mano entre su propia mejilla y su mano?

Naruto por su parte tenía una sonrisa mucho más grande. Había cerrado sus ojos y disfrutaba aún más del delicado contacto con ella.

-Pues, porque tu mano es tan suave y cálida. Por mi golpéame todo lo que quieras.

Hinata enrojeció por primera vez y Naruto no podía estar más feliz. De nuevo la abrazo y rio a carcajadas, solo para darse cuenta que Hinata se había desmayado.

-Eso también, lo extrañaba ahora que se porque es.

Naruto la miro y sintió una calidez inundar su corazón, haciéndolo sentir que a partir de ese día las cosas solo podrían mejorar más y más. Aun cuando no sabía bien que era lo que sentía, estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo. Claro, al lado de Hinata. Al lado de esa kunoichi que le había dado tanto y que de un tiempo para acá lo había mantenido tan confundido. Que siempre le transmitió una confianza especial y hacia feliz a su corazón.

Porque con solo verla ahora se ponía nervioso y deseaba que estar con ella fuera para siempre. ¿Por qué?

Fácil, porque había descubierto que poco a poco Hinata se había ganado una parte de su corazón. Además de que con Hinata nunca tuvo que fingir ser el más fuerte, ya que ella misma le dijo que no era perfecto; sino que su fortaleza se basaba más en su esfuerzo y nunca rendirse.

-Gracias, Hinata. Aun cuando no me estés escuchando te prometo que nunca más volverás a llorar, jamás. Porque tú y yo estamos conectados desde hace mucho. Llevamos un hilo rojo del destino desde que éramos genins, solo que no supe verlo. Estaremos por siempre juntos. Esta es una promesa de por vida, Hinata.

Naruto la cargo en brazos y recordó las palabras de su madre. Sonrió ampliamente mirando el cielo azul.

Él también iba a ser feliz, al igual que su madre con su padre.

Volvió a mirar a Hinata, quien comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Hinata, ¡despertaste!

-Na-Naruto kun

La bajo de sus brazos para que se pusiera de pie y no se sintiera tan incómoda sabiendo lo timida que era ella. Más la Hyuuga continuaba sonrojada y bajó la vista.

-Vamos, Hinata. Mírame

-¿Eh?

Hinata alzó la vista y Naruto se acercó aún más.

Toda la cara de Hinata se coloreo de rojo e incluso pudo ver a Naruto sonrojado.

Continuo acercándose tanto que Hinata pudo sentir su aliento. Por instinto cerro los ojos justo cuando Naruto le daba un tierno beso en la boca.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo encontró aún más lindo que siempre. Se encontraba tan sonrojado como ella y le sonría nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo del cuello deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. Un acto que tomo por sorpresa al rubio.

Naruto correspondió a su abrazo. En ese momento quería gritar de alegría. Sentir la calidez de Hinata lo embriagaba por completo. Como si estuviera en las nubes, como si todo en el mundo fuera posible.

Tanto que…

… pudo estar seguro que sus días de soledad habían acabado.

_Latidos del corazón rápidos_

_Colores y promesas_

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

_Pero viendo que estás solo_

_Todas mis dudas de repente desaparecen de alguna manera_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_El tiempo se detiene_

_La belleza en todo lo que es_

_Voy a ser valiente_

_No voy a dejar que nada quite_

_lo que está parado delante de mí_

_Cada vez que respiras_

_Cada hora que ha llegado a esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído a tu corazón para mí_

_Yo te he amado por miles de años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Un paso más cerca_

_Yo he muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Y a lo largo creí que te encontraría_

_El tiempo ha traído a tu corazón para mí_

_Yo te he amado por miles de años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

…_._

No puedo estar más orgullosa de mi historia, en serio la considero la mejor que he escrito. Ojala la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y es que el manga de nuestro Kishimoto-sama se ha vuelto tan hermoso, sentimental y romántico que no puedo creer que Naruto sea un shonen, kyahhh. Admito que casi no dormí ese día y gritaba sin parar con el numero 615 *un larrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgo suspiro*. Y un mensaje subliminal fue que salió en el cumpleaños de Hinata, el 27 de diciembre. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

:3 estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

:¨( se me salen lagrimitas aun hoy día

El hilo rojo al que me refiero es la promesa que Naruto le hizo a Hinata al tomar su sangre del piso y jurar a Neji. Ese fue un momento tan NARUHINA! Naruto se tomó muy enserio a Hinata desde entonces ¿no creen? Y pues la muerte de Neji, si es muy lamentable. Ojala lo revivan. Pero tengo el presentimiento que eso no sucederá (u.u). Gracias Neji, en donde quiera que estés. Gracias por ser un fan NaruHina como nosotros.

Pd: lo último es la letra traducida de la canción A Thousand Years de Christina Perri (hermosa canción por cierto).

Saludos a todos, y hubo una persona que me retaba a hacer un NaruHina tan kawaii que vomitara arcoíris:

Aairi

bueno dime si ¿lo logre?, jajá.

Comenten please!

Y a favoritos si!

:3 soy tan feliz


End file.
